


Venom

by shadouakuma



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadouakuma/pseuds/shadouakuma
Summary: Pain and Loneliness is all Pidge felt.





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on guys! There's another Galra attack!” shouted Shiro, gaining the attention from the rest of the paladins, “aww come on, we just took care of an attack an hour ago,” Lance complained, running off towards his hangar, the rest doing the same, “good luck paladins, me and Matt will watch over the base!” Coran yelled into the intercom, watching the lions take off.

-

It was Galra against Galra violence again, making it the third time this month, “geez, what is going on, this one is more ugly than the last one,” Pidge groaned, as they veered away from a Galra ship, shooting it down, “I know, we need to form Voltron, it's getting too bad,” Allura said, blasting two ships down, “I agree, this is becoming increasingly exhausting,” Shiro agreed, starting the formation.

Voltron was now set in motion, destroying the Galra ships all together, earning the paladins another victory; “you guys go on ahead, I think I saw something that I might need,” Pidge told them, flying through the rubbish, “if you say so, just watch out for anything sketchy,” Hunk said unsure, “don't worry, if anything happens, I'll let you guys know,” Pidge reassured, before taking off.


	2. 2

Pidge was confused, they were sure that they saw something that might be valuable, “what the hell, where did it go?” They said out loud, moving the green lion through the dubree, ‘maybe it was just my imagination, I haven't been sleeping well lately for the past couple days’ Pidge thought, beginning to turn around, but all of a sudden They were blaster into a stray meteor, Pidge head smashing against the side from the sudden attack, an unknown ship appearing out of nowhere, “shit! I'm in trouble!” Pidge exclaimed, moving away from another beam attack, realizing how serious this is, “paladins! I'm under attack by an unknown ship, I need backup!” They yelled into the receiver, but static was all They heard.

Another blast was sent Their way, but Pidge was too slow to dodge it, forcing the green lion backwards, making Pidge disoriented, Pidge knew this was a losing battle, so They tried to fly away from the ship, but another blast took out the power, They're lion no longer functional at the moment, “damn it!” Pidge cursed, now being pulled toward the ship that attacked Them.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup I'm back.

Pidge had their Bayard ready, when whoever attacked their lion decided to check inside; it took a couple of minutes when they heard voices becoming louder, as four Galra soldiers come into view; Pidge extended their weapon, shoving one of the soldiers back, “get the paladins!” one of them yelled, pointing his blaster at them.

Pidge dodged as best as they can in the tight space within the lion, but their leg got hit from the blasts, snapping it, “ahhhh!” they yelled in pain, hiding behind the chair, “be careful you idiot, the lady wants her alive!” the galra yelled at his partner; Pidge was a little peeved with the lack of correct pronouns, but they were curious about the lady the soldiers were referring too.

They were out of luck, when the soldiers gunned Them down, taking Their Bayard from Them, and the other soldier grabbing Pidge by the arms, forcing Them up, making Them groan in pain because of Their leg; the soldiers dragged Pidge through the ships corridors, twisting left and right, “where the hell are you taking Me!” Pidge scolded, not liking being jerked around, specially with a broken leg, but no one answered Them, continuing their fretless walking.

The soldiers stop at a empty cell, throwing Pidge in, before taking their leave, “you fucking assholes!!” Pidge yelled after them, angry and ashamed that They got Their self into this mess.


	4. 4

Pidge was passed at their self for getting captured by the Galra, and to make things worse, They are in a lot of pain right now, and only way to keep Themselves from screaming is by biting Their lips.

They don't know how long they been in here, but it wasn't long before someone came by, “green paladin, you have requested to be seen by the general, but first my lady wants you … dressed up,” the female Galra droned, but before They could retort, everything went painfully dark.


	5. 5

Being in painful darkness, and feeling someone touch your body is not pleasant, and Pidge couldn't do anything about in this state, but it wasn't long for Their vision to slowly return, the lights slightly blinding me as things start to focus in.

 

Pidge looked around as best as They can with only Their eyes, now realizing that the room is empty, but it was no use in moving, seeing as Their limbs are numb, like it was discontinued from Their head.

 

The door slid open, two soldiers shielding someone, which is most likely the general, “move! I want to get a good luck at my new you!” A raspy feminine voice ordered, as the soldiers obeyed, revealing as beautiful female Galra in all her glory, her cape swishing behind her as she got closer to Pidge, “who would imagine that I'll one day catch the cute paladin of the green lion, and have her all myself … this vacation is suddenly worth my while,” she grinned, tracing Pidge's stomach, making Them want to lung at her with a right hook to the jaw.

 

The General chuckled innocently, moving away from Pidge stiff body, “our time together will be glorious! Take her back to her private cell … and make sure to feed her,” she said, before taking her leave out the door.


	6. 6

Pidge felt sick and dizzy after waking up again in the cell, Their muscles pulsing in pain, as They slowly sat up from the floor, already ready to puke up the remain of Their breakfast, Pidge gritted painfully in Altean, sweat already covering Their aching body, as They tried to stand up slowly from the cold hard floor, but that clearly made things worse, as the cell started to spin, making Them throw up and fall back to the ground, luckily not in the puke.

 

Pidge was panting madly, the room still spinning in Their vision, dark spots appearing left and right, “no … come on … not … now,” They groaned, but They lost the battle, tears falling down Their face, as things disappeared.


	7. 7

Pidge was forced awake by something that resemble a cow prod, the electricity courting through Their body, “time for lunch, General Eef wants you healthy for the games!” the Galra soldier boomed, throwing a bowl of yellowish goop next to Pidge, before turning away, mumbling ‘scum’ under his breath.

 

They slowly sat up, eyeing the bowl in hunger, but knew it was futile to eat anything when Their stomach kept on convulsing, and the horrid smell of puke in the air didn't make things better, _Pidge whispered weakly to Themselves, continuing to eye the bowl._

_-_

_A while later, the same soldier came back, this time with General Eef close behind, “what's this? You didn't eat … *tsk* I guess you want to make things harder for yourself my little green paladin,” she chuckled, as Pidge glared at her silently, “knock her out Trox, it's time for the fun to begin,” exclaimed General Eef, as the soldier moved closer, a needle in hand; Pidge tried to fight back, but the soldier was much stronger then Their weak body, and They could do was grunt and curse, as he plunged the needle into Their neck, Pidge freezing, as a cold painful feeling started to spread through Their body, tears swelling up, as They desperately tried to move and scream, but everything in Their was paralyzed and wouldn't function, and all Pidge could do now is hope Their friends find Them fast._


	8. 8

They thought that things couldn't go wrong that day, but sometimes you don't get what you want, you never do, all Pidge wanted was finish a special surprise for the Alteanan Princess, and finally catch a few hours of needed sleep, but of course the universe loves to throw problems at Them, but Pidge didn't think this time, it'll change everything that made who They were.

 

-

 

“Aww, look at the poor baby, doesn't know how to take real pain … how pathetic,” General Eef sneered, bringing down the spiked whip down Pidge's raw and bloody back, enlighting a hoarse scream out of Them, tears and snot running down Their chin, “but don't worry my little paladin, I'll toughen you up … I'll make you love the feel of pain, till the point you crave to harm yourself, just to get that heart stopping rush,” she said, patting Pidge's head, as they whimpered at the touch, “Ok, enough for now, let my pet rest, she'll need it for the next game!” General Eef boomed, leaving without a glance, as soldiers came to take Pidge away.

 

Pidge was delirious and in so much pain, as they forced Them to walk on nimble legs, Their brain too mushy to even think, all Pidge wanted was to leave, to go back Their normal life, to do what They love most.

 

The guards threw Pidge onto to the floor of the cell, Pidge groaning in pain at the contact of the cold hard floor against Their wounded back, “be a good pet and don't go anywhere ~” the soldier laughed, closing the door, leaving them in the purple neon cell that made everything bigger and confusing, but Pidge didn't want to think, They just wanted to rest.


	9. 9

Rest clearly didn't matter here, as Pidge was forced awake again, by none other than General Eef, grinning menacingly down upon Them, “good your awake ~” she giggled, as Pidge inwardly groaned, “I just couldn't stop thinking about you, and all the things we can be doing together!” She exclaimed, kneeling beside Their head, “and look what I got for you, it's a special collar, and nothing can get it off once it's been put on,” she went on, kissing Pidge on the forehead, “you BITCH! I'm not your damn pet!” Pidge howled weakly, wishing They have some type of strength to punch her in the face, “so adorable, our fun is never ending, even if you somehow escape, I'll know exactly where to find you,” General Eef grinned, clamping the collar in place, turning it on.

 

Pidge was about to tell more profanities, but the sudden agonizing feeling of drills piercing Their neck, made them unable to say anything, unable to scream out Their pain.


	10. 10

Their neck was painfully sore, and made it impossible to say anything, and now Pidge truly wished for death, to just disappear, to experience this agonizing pain again, to be free.

 

Pidge completely lost all of Their will to live, to fight, to even feel, and this was truly hell in all its horrifying glory.


	11. 11

It's been months since Pidge was taken, and They become something kin to an actual monster, becoming exactly what Are wanted, maybe even worse, and since the whole collar thing, They haven't spoken since then, only watching silently, plotting.

 

“There's my little pet, having fun are you!” Are grinned, watching Pidge stab a traitor Galra in the throat, repeatedly, grinning in satisfaction, but the disgust was still there, not for the traitor, but for Theirself, disgusted at the person They've become, enjoying the feeling of watching a living person being hurt and dead, begging, screaming, and trying to fight back against Them, but with no use.

 

Pidge finally stopped, getting up from Their spot, drops of blood dripping from Their hair, “it's amazing how absolutely beautiful seeing a lifeless corpse, it makes me so hot,” Eef groaned, face flushing in lust, “come my little pet, I can't wait any longer for you,” she slurred, dragging Pidge by the arm.


	12. 12

Eef was finally out, snoring in her sleep, as Pidge put on Their clothes, taking her keys before leaving; Pidge knew what They were doing, and also knew if They were caught, this could be the end for Them, but Pidge hoped it didn't have to come to that.

 

There she was, the green lion in all glory, Pidge clenched tightly at the handle of Their Bayard, heart racing, but nothing can't destroy the glorious want to escape from this lovely hell, not even fear, and want.

 

“It's about time we go home green.”


	13. 13

They flew off till They were sure They have gone far away from Eef's ship, before stopping in the middle of space to try to contact her friends, “hello, this is the paladin of the green lion, are you there!” They called out into the intercom, hearing only static for awhile before hearing Keith's voice boom in Their ear, “PIDGE!! Your ok, oh thank the stars, we got your location now, hold on!” He yelled, before I was back to hearing static again, and Pidge was finally able to relax after all that happened.


	14. 14

The castle came to a halt in front of the green lion, letting down an opening for Pidge to get through; once settled in the hangar, Pidge got out, only to be knocked down on the floor by Hunk, “Pidge! Your alive, oh thank the stars!” He cried, hugging tighter, “bro come on, let everyone give Them some love,” Lance whined, trying to pry Hunk off Pidge.

 

Hunk finally let go, giving Them room to stand up, “I'm tired,” They said, before falling back down unconscious, finally able to get proper sleep now that They are safe with the people They trusted the most.


	15. 15

Allura watched Pidge in guilt, torn that her paladin was clearly tortured, starved, and many other things, it was her fault for not being able to locate Pidge, if she did, They wouldn't be so badly scarred.

 

“How are They?” Keith asked, also dealing with the same guilt as the princess, “They'll be ok physically, but I don't know about Their mental state, and I'm afraid to find out,” she answered him, not taking her eyes off the pod, neither her or Keith wanted to continue their small conversation.


	16. 16

Pidge staggered out of the pod, and right into Lance's arm, “who knew you instantly fall for me,” he laughed, making Pidge groan in annoyance, but They were glad to hear Their friends voice, “not in the mood for your antics, now give me my clothes,” They said, snatching Their familiar attire, shooing Lance out.

 

Once dressed, Pidge wobbled out, Lance quick to Their side, “were you off too little pigeon?” he asked, hand on Their shoulder, “hungry, need food in my tums,” Pidge replied, walking into the dinning room, “ oh of course, but tums? Seriously,” Lance laughed, following Them to were Hunk is, “our pigeon is hungry, do you have anything for Them to eat now, while the food cooks?” he asked, looking at the pot, “yea, we still have leftover from yesterday, the fo -” Hunk was cut off by the emergency alarm, signalling an attack.


	17. 17

The alarm made Pidge shake in terror, wondering if Eef found her, “come on Pidge!” Lance yelled, dragging Them towards the meeting area, but They pulled away from Lance, taking steps back, “Pidge? What's wrong?” Lance questioned, but Pidge only shook Their head before dashing away, Their heart thudding roughly against Their chest, ignoring Their teammates yelling.

Pidge found a empty room, tears falling, finally letting all the emotions They hidden away out, sobbing sorrowfully, the pain unbearable.

They don't know how long They been in here, but the alarm finally stopped, the silence pleasant, in awhile, Pidge was able to relax, to let Their guard down, and soon Pidge was able to calm down, now drifting off to sleep.


	18. 18

Pidge felt a presence in Their dreamless slumber, cracking open Their eyes to see Their team, Their family, huddle close to Them in a protective circle, all asleep, and that's all Pidge needed to feel hope again, They were enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a sequel.


End file.
